To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has increased since deployment of 4th-generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post long-term evolution (LTE) system’.
It is considered that the 5G communication system will be implemented in millimeter wave (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To reduce propagation loss of radio waves and increase a transmission distance, a beam forming technique, a massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technique, a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO) technique, an array antenna technique, an analog beam forming technique, and a large scale antenna technique are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, a device-to-device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
In the 5G system, a hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) scheme, a non-orthogonal multiple Access (NOMA) scheme, and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) scheme as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Firstly, various channel codes have been used in a communication system, and a typical one is an LDPC code.
The LDPC code is an error correction code with encoding and decoding complexity which is really implementable and performance which approaches a theoretical channel capacity. The LDPC code may be designed thereby being suitable for parallel processing and error correction performance of the LDPC code on a channel is good, so the LDPC code are used in various communication systems such as an institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE) 802.11n/ad wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) communication system, an IEEE 802.16e WiMAX communication system, a digital video broadcasting-satellite-second generation (DVB-S2) communication system which is based on a second generation DVB-S2 standard, a digital video broadcasting-terrestrial-second generation (DVB-T2) communication system which is based on a second generation DVB-T2 standard, a digital video broadcasting-cable-second generation (DVB-C2) communication system which is based on a second generation DVB-C2 standard, an advanced television system committee (ATSC) 3.0 communication system which is based on an ATSC 3.0 standard, a G.hn communication system which is based on a G.hn standard as a home network standard, and/or the like.
Further, the LDPC code allows the faster decoding, so the fifth generation (5G) mobile communication system which requires a relatively high data rate actively considers using the LDPC code for channel coding.
Meanwhile, one of main purposes of the 5G mobile communication is for data transmission of several Gbps. A data rate of the 5G mobile communication will be increased at least ten times compared to the 4G mobile communication supporting data transmission of hundreds of Mbps, so a physical layer of each of a mobile station (MS) and a base station (BS) needs to receive and process more signals during preset unit time.
Meanwhile, the more hardware resources need to be used for increasing data throughput of a receiver. This increased hardware mounted area makes the more power consumption.
So, in a case of implementation of a BS and an MS for a 5G mobile communication, the increase of a hardware mounted area and power consumption can be an important issue which needs to be solved.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.